User blog:NocturnBros/Reevaluating Majora's Moon Drop
So during my research-athon of the Zelda series, I've been looking at some of the calcs that we've been using. For the most part, they tend to be fine, but this is the Zelda series, so people are always going to make unreasonable amounts of assumptions. Now, all calcs require a couple of assumptions to work, but sometimes, the values used are absolutely arbitrary. This is the case with the calculation for Majora's Moon drop feat. Some of the calc's assumptions are quite solid, such as the size of Termina, but my problem comes from the values used when calculating the drop itself, where some values that critically contradict the scene are used. Let's take a look at them. *Distance from Impact: 1000 meters (Literally out of nowhere. But to its credit, we'll take our own screenshot from the scene where the moon itself is dropping, not when the Giants stop it. *Projectile diameter: 3410.00 km (The biggest problem, in a literal and figurative sense. They assumed the Moon's size to be equal to the real Moon, despite it being clearly much smaller. We will be re-measuring the Moon using the calc's own pixel scaling to avoid inconsistencies.) *Impact Velocity: 357.00 meters per second (This speed is very unreasonable, given how we see the moon making its descent very slowly, and barely covering any distance at all.) The rest of values are fine, so let me just put this calculator here so it can serve as a reference. For the sake of consistency, we'll measure things using the same video that the original calc linked. Taking the first frame where the Moon is on screen for the screenshot. It takes the moon 17.7 seconds to collide with the top of Clock Tower. Let's see how much distance was covered in that timeframe. Using the calcs previous values for Clock Town because they're correct. Diameter of Clock Town = 20,053.523 m = 439 px Distance between the tower and the Moon = 75 px 20,053.523 / 439 = x / 75 x = 3,426 m Moon's Diameter = 709 px 20,053.523 / 439 = x / 709 px x = 32,387 m Overall distance from the target = 251 px 20,053.523 / 439 = x / 251 x = 11,465.68 m With that new data, we can determine the speed of the Moon It crossed 3426 meters in 17.7 seconds, so speed = 193 m/s, so Mach 0.562682 yikes, that's a slow boy But now that we know all o' that, we can punch these new values into the calculator. The new results E = 9.94 x 10^20 Joules = 237.57170172084130859 Gigatons of TNT, Large Island Level Very consistent with the other big Majora's Mask feats, so now I guess using the canonicity of FD Link beating Majora isn't even necessary. Edit: I've also noticed another problem with the calc, which claims that the Giants' speed could be determined by the quote about them taking 100 steps from each cardinal point to reach Clock Town, but this quote comes from an actual fairy tale and holds no ground. In the scene in which they are summoned to catch the Moon, they do not take 100 steps, much less even 10, to reach Clock Town. Instead, they just sort of appeared there magically. So, unfortunately, no, MHS Majora's Mask and OoT are not legitimate. However, using the Moon's Subsonic+ speed is doable, since the Giants are fast enough to catch the Moon, and FD Link is superior to the Giants. Category:Blog posts